epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Epic Rap Battles of History/@comment-66.169.90.187-20121019212252/@comment-24094060-20121123042350
Before I give you my list, let me tell you how much of a complete dumbass you are. I don't know what kind of person uses a horoscope to determine an ERB list. Yours is actually terrible anyways. You can't happily judge it if you already sound pissed. Let me judge yours first. 1. They're both just actors, not really much in common 2. That doesn't sound like a very interesting battle 3. No, just because they're both Kristens doesn't mean they should battle. It also sounds lame and I don't know this Chenoweth person 4. Now you're just putting random people in a battle with no explanation 5. I honestly doubt this will happen since it's relatively similar to having Lady Gaga in a battle, and look how that turned out 6. THREE female writers against each other? I believe that if a book character is more famous than its author, the character should be used, not the author. All of them will unlikely be used since they won't have much material unlike their characters 7. And here you just put the characters rather than the authors. I wouldn't like a battle in which both opponents are main characters from books. One is fine, but the connection needs to be other than being from popular books, because you see that too often from the dumb suggestors on YouTube 8. The idea of president vs president won't be a hook to much people, especially since they're both Democrats 9. I have no idea who Margaret Cavendish is 10. Again, I don't like the idea being something like ruler of England vs ruler of England 11. John Lennon - member of the Beatles who was already used, so you can count the Beatles out because the rest of the members were mentioned. As for that vs Kiss vs Rolling Stones, that'sa WAY too big battle 12. Who's The Bangles? Who's Duran Duran??? You have failed to impress anyone 13. Adam Sandler does not need to be in ERB. He's a class B-actor, and there should only be awesome actors like Chuck Norris or Clint Eastwood 14. Never heard of them 15. That's bad. Don't you know they're BOTH Disney characters? 16. Again, terrible. It's cartoon vs cartoon 17. Another name suggestion? There's like, a million Peters in the world 18. God help you, that has nothing in common 19. I don't think anyone knows much about this Florence Nightingal 20. FINALLY, a decent suggestion. Of course, people already thought of it before you did 21. Katniss vs Joan of Arc is much better and historical. After Gandalf, there doesn't need to be more Lord of the Rings characters 22. Please, like everyone is taking about that movie nowadays. We prefer James Bond vs Austin Powers, or perhaps Maxwell Smart 23. Ha! That didn't happen, did it bitch? Not to mention it was so cliche 24. You'd only know Glenn Bell if you looked up who founded Taco Bell. Ronald McDonald shouldbe in a battle, not some McDonald brothers 25. Seriously? Hitler's already in a battle with Darth Vader, plus the fact that Hitler and Stalin were allies in the war 26. I have no idea who the hell they are 27. Hello??? They're BOTH Avengers! 28. Contact your doctor. You became a complete retard after this point 29. No real history, plus the fact that you already mentioned Legolas, in which I said shouldn't happen 30. Now you're just randomly pairing all the Avengers with other people. And you once again already said Evelyn Salt earlier 31. AND already said Black Widow. And they are still the same movie 32. There is something wrong with your brain. They come from the SAME universe in the SAME movie from the SAME team 33. They will also never make a superhero vs superhero battle 34. Apparently you don't understand this... 35. To sum this up, NO Don't try to get in an argument with me. I'm one of the most intelligent people on this wiki, along with the admins. Meanwhile, you are a lame wikia contributor with shit for brains who can't make any good suggestions and doesn't have the balls, guts, spine, or heart to get his own account. Now here's my suggestion list: Larry the Cable Guy vs Bill Nye the Science Guy Finn and Jake vs Lewis and Clark Percy Jackson vs Spongebob Squarepants (or Aquaman) Neil Armstrong vs Lance Armstrong Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter Jesus Christ vs Eminem Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay Indiana Jones vs Zorro Martin Luther King Jr vs Oprah Winfrey Fat Albert vs Santa Claus One Direction vs Maroon 5 Peter Pan vs Link Jack Black vs Jack White Optimus Prime vs Terminator PSY vs LMFAO Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter Tony Hawk vs Captain Falcon Rebecca Black vs Shaun White Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank So if you think that list would be shit, then your list be the most hideous, nastiest thing on the planet. And I bet it would still look better than your face. Good night, sir.